Hetalia CharaPairings based on songs
by squirrel15
Summary: Song MEME challenge tentang pairing dan chara hetalia, maaf kalo rada OOC sama kependekan. Rated T for save
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Minna-san! Kira gantiin si Pewangi ruangan aneh itu! [A/N liat bio saya _ _"]. Okay, author-san dapet 'MEME CHALLENGE' yang sebenernya itu nyolong dari MEME orang sih orz… anyway… Aku (ea aku /thousandshot) jabarin dulu ya MEME nya. BTW maaf kalo super OOC, kependekkan, crack atau agak ga cocok ya… saya newbie disini.**

**REMEMBER: HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ yang punya HETALIA dan lagunya punya YANG PUNYA (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge<strong>**: Choose your favorite manga/game/anime then shuffle your iPod, write down the pairing or chara (10 minimum and 20 maximum) that fits with the song, you could skipped the song maximum 5 times, (tagged it limit shuffle) then write the STORY, and make it 1 CHAPTER per song.**

**List of the song and Pairing or Chara:**

A thousand miles [Spammano]

Stuck [GerFem!Ita]

Too hard to say goodbye [AusHun]

Lacrimosa [Dark!Spain]

Always be my baby [Swiss x Liechtenstein]

Just the way you are [BelLiet]

Sejuta cinta (Limit Shuffle) [Spa Belgie]

My love [AusHun]

Beautiful tonight (Limit Shuffle) [JapTai]

Janji suci (Limit Shuffle) [DenFem!Nor]

**LET'S START THE CHALLENGE!**

* * *

><p><strong>David Archuleta  Vanessa Carlton – A Thousand Miles**

**Pairing**** / Character****: Spain x Romano **

**POV: Romano**

Sudah berapa tahun aku meninggalkan si tomat bastardo aneh bernama Antonio itu, ya sekarang aku adalah seorang mafia sekarang. Aku bebas dari tomat bastard dan kembaranku yang sepertinya dia mabuk pasta. Dan ya, mafiaku adalah kelompok mafia terhebat di Italy, tapi entah kenapa aku harus menuju ke Spanyol. Ugh, entah kenapawajah Antonio terlintas di kepalaku, iya wajah bukan ugh… *blushed* kau tahu lah, pantatnya yang menurut nyaris semua orang well… seksi.

Misiku well, sebenarnya bertemu dengan klienku dulu. Aku menyuruh sang supir menuju tempat yang benar-benar dekat dengan tempat Antonio. Sebuah mansion besar yang sekarang sudah tidak bertuan lagi, entah lah dia pindah kemana, aku tidak peduli! Dia mencintai Belgie… wait… lupakanlah … wait wait… kenapa aku memikirkan bastardo itu? Sudahlah dia sudah punya Belgie… argh! "AGAIN WHY?"

"Senor Lovino?" tanya bawahanku "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Iya" Jawabku singkat, lalu kami turun di depan mansion itu, aku melihat mansion tua yang tak bertuan, itu milik si tomato bastard itu…

Berantakan, 1 kata, dan entah kenapa aku melihat sesosok pria yang mirip dengan Antonio di sana, Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil. Apakah itu anaknya? Lagi pula aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Aku berjalan menuju pagar mansion itu, dan itu bukanlah anaknya. Itu adalah… aku… ketika masih diasuh oleh bastardo itu. Wajah Antonio yang lembut dan manis, dan dapat berubah menjadi kejam sewaktu Ia marah. Antonio… **Aku… Merindukannya…**

**Ssegera ku dobrak pagar karatan bastardo itu dan berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya**. Kenangan ku dengannya, **entahlah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak**. Dan tanpa kusadari… aku menangis… **Aku ingin memeluknya lagi**… **Aku membutuhkannya** ketika aku menangis…

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. "Hey, Lovi" katanya, suara yang sangat familiar "Aku baru melihat adanya seorang mafia menangis seperti ini" lalu aku berbalik menengok orang Spaniard itu.

"Antonio?" kataku "Kau! Kemana saja!" aku memeluknya erat, well terlihat bodoh memang. Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, Antonio di sini.

"Hey sudahlah kau sudah besar sekarang" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku "Lagi pula, klienmu nanti marah bila kau telat datang"

"Aku tidak peduli bastardo" kataku memeluknya lebih erat

"Hey, klienmu…"

"Aku ingin bersamamu Antonio…" kataku, "**And I don't wanna let this moment ****go**"

"Aku juga Lovi" katanya dan memelukku erat juga. Di tempat di mana kita bertemu dulu dan sekarang, di bawah gelapnya malam dengan hanya cahaya bulan… isn't that romantic?

**[Quote from the song: …Cause everything so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memory, Cause I need you, Cause I miss you and now I wonder… …Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just hold/see you tonight… …I just wanna let you know, I drown in your memory, I don't wanna let this go…]**

**A/N: Hiyaaa chappie plus song #1 done! Maaf buat typos ga ke check sama kesalahan bodoh dan kegaringan fiction ini _ _" anyway please R&R**

**Next song: Big Time Rush – Stuck **


	2. A love letter from the author :')

Ehm...

Permisi

Anu...

Udah berapa taun ini? Orz...

Maaf semua gomen pardon sorry...

**FILE STORYNYA KE DELETE!**

* * *

><p>I'm considering to continue this story once I passed my hectic phase of my life.<p>

I'm now a 12th grade student of one of the prestigious (?)-Okay, not that prestigious-school in Jakarta and I'm now in the middle of doing my KARTUL

Yup, I promise, once I done with my Kartul I will continue this story, and might publish a new story also since I got my Star Trek fanfiction ready to deploy. You guys probably wondered why I have another fanfic ready while this one is on hiatus. Well, before I lost the file, I was considering to discontinue the story since I thought it would be sucks. For the half year of my 11th grade, I didn't make any fanfiction, the scene was too odd to be true even my best friend asked what's going on with me, but it was simply because I was adapting with the new pattern of learning. But I continue making the rest of the story including the Star Trek fanfiction, Gaksital (Bridal Mask-Korean Drama-), Sherlock and Cabin Pressure.

But Lady Fortune wasn't on my side I lost the whole FF folder after I accidentally dropped my laptop flat to the ground when setting it up for a school competition. I thought I just lost my hope but then, gladly, the Star Trek FF was saved since I backed it up to my PC. That FF made me keep going and I own a lot to it.

Give me approximately 2 until 3 months. You have my words guys...

-Squire-

PS: Follow my tumblr if you want to know me more :) /stop promoting yourself/

PPS: By the way, the Star Trek FF was JJ Abrams Universe mixed with my own universe and it is a Spock/OFC story, not that I despise Uhura but I've watched the old ST movie and I couldn't help to think that Uhura is with Scotty and Spock... he needed a woman though. By the way I should shut up now, I started to act like C3PO


End file.
